the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are the longest-lived of the humanoid races, and this seeps into everything they do. Even the similarly long-lived Dwarves do not see the march of time in the same way as the Elves, and as a consequence the Elves are slow to act or change, and often seem resistant to the very idea that change happens. In truth, from the Elven point of view they accept change as a natural and necessary part of life, but do not see the urgency in having change right now. Elves are naturally drawn to trees for much the same reason, trees are the only living things that have lifespans as long as theirs. Unlike their Woodlord cousins this does not mean that Elves are drawn to Nature, only that they incorporate it into the designs of their cities to give them a sense of living continuity. Elven tales say that they were once the most magical of races, that they were the first mages and the first true civilization on the world the Star-Races came from. If there is any truth to this, the evidence has been long-lost, but it is true that Elves have a deeper connection to magic than other races. Even now Elven nations have a higher percentage of arcanists and wizarding schools than other races. Physical Description Elves are tall, averaging at just under six feet, but slender, averaging 150 pounds. There is no difference between men and women in size, or often appearance. Other races find Elves to be androgynous in the extreme as, again unlike their Woodlord cousins, secondary sexual characteristics tend to be understated. This androgyny does not, however, detract from the haunting, graceful beauty that other races see in Elves, even if they have to infer the Elf’s gender by their clothing. Elves are universally pale, though equatorial Elves tend to develop a light tan, and all have long, gracefully pointed ears that rise to the tops of their heads. Elves have black or dark brown hair and dark green, gray or brown eyes. Rarely an Elf will have pale hair and eye colours, but those are limited to certain families or those Star-Elves with Woodlord blood. Racial Traits *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Constitution. *'Size': Elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Type': Elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. *'Base Speed': Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Elves begin play speaking Common, Elven and their regional language. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. *'Elven Immunities': Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *'Keen Senses': Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Elven Magic': Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. *'Weapon Familiarity': Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Low-Light Vision': Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Races